That Fred
by Adipodes Poe
Summary: A character study on Angelina Johnson. Angelina, the way I see her and the way that SHE sees Fred. (rated for mild language)
1. That Fred

A/N: For those of you who know me, you know that I'm usually a strictly R/Hr shipper. That's what I write, that's what I read, that's what I know. So, I was a bit surprised at myself for wondering into the land of F/A. They are a very interesting pair. This little fic is just a character study on Angelina Johnson. It may lead to a Fred study and finally a long story, but I'm not promising ANYthing. 

  
  


Disclaimer: Suffice to say, if I were JK I'd have Ron and Hermione snogging at the end of book four. As you know, they didn't, so I'm not her. Don't own, don't sue, I don't deserve it.

  
  


That Fred

  
  


I'm not the kind of girl who falls easily in and out of love. In fact, I'm not the kind of girl who even cares much for all of that idealistic, romantic crap. 

But.

There is just something about Fred Weasley. He makes me laugh...out loud. He doesn't underestimate me as others tend to. He is a creative genius when it comes to the joke shop he runs with George. But he too is vastly underestimated by most of the people who know him.

And that pisses me off.

All that anyone ever sees in the Fred Weasley is a practical joker. The boy who, despite his admirable grades, was always getting thrown in detention or disciplined by McGonagall. A boy who had nothing better to do than trick his classmates and swindle the younger children out of their money. A boy who never tried to act mature and was never sorry for his childishness. All in all, he brought it upon himself. And a large part of me wants to see people treat him exactly the way he treats everything. 

Like a joke.

But another part of me knows, that the only reason Fred continues to act the way he does, is because other people like that boy. His peers find that overconfident, immature, prat an enjoyable companion. 

I wish that they all knew the Fred that I know.

The Fred that I know is a man. A man who works hard at his job and helps support his parents into their golden years. A man who is not always so confident in himself. A gentile man in his twenties who was my first friend, my first kiss, my first boyfriend...my first and only lover. The man who looked terrified out of his head the night he held me and told me he loved me. 

Whenever he's around me he doesn't have to be the Fred Weasley, prankster for the ages. He's just Fred, the man, the inventor, a wonderful lover, and my best friend. Sometimes I wish he could show that Fred to the world. But other times, I'm glad that he saves that Fred...for me. 

  
  


Alright, this is where it all turns to you. If anyone out there wants me to write any more about Fred and Angelina I need reviews.

Say it with me...Re-view-s. Good, now we understand each other. :) 


	2. The Trickster

A/N: Here is the companion piece to "That Fred." I don't know about you lot, but I rather enjoy the attitude of Fred in this one. It's not as sappy as the first one, but it's Fred, it's not going to be as sappy. So, without further ado, let us go on with the show.

For the trickster in every good woman.

The Trickster

Angelina Johnson gets on my goddamned nerves sometimes. Having her as a friend in our first years at Hogwarts was bad enough but, NO, then I had to fall in bloody LOVE with her.

She's more complicated than people make her out to be. She's one of those tricky birds. She fools you with her humor and her good nature, makes you believe she can be treated just like another bloke. But THEN, of all the insane things, she becomes this gorgeous woman overnight. Where did that twelve-year-old Quidditch player go? How did she change so quickly? What possessed me to ask her to that damned Yule Ball? What right did she have, showing up at said Ball looking...amazing? How did she wrap me around her little finger?

Has she?

She must have, the trickster. George and I may be the masters of the practical joke, but Angelina Johnson could beat us to the ground in the game of love.

When did Fred Weasley start caring about love?

I'll tell you, you wanker. It was the moment she pressed those wonderful lips against yours and she gave your whole life meaning. It was when she turned sixteen and suddenly she wasn't just a friendly face. Suddenly she was all breasts and legs. Suddenly you didn't know where to put your hands. Suddenly, you didn't quite know what to do with yourself around her. Suddenly...she became a woman.

And she is a maddening woman at that. She takes things too seriously sometimes. She was better than me in school, more accomplished in her work, and damned if she isn't a better Quidditch player.

And I HATE that.

But, I could never hate HER for it. Not really.

Nope, too bloody beautiful, that one. I'll never forget the night I took her to the joke shop after hours and showed her all the newest inventions. She sat on my desk and watched me as I demonstrated the new products. Then, we invented some wicked things together on top of my desk... but that's a story for another time.

We've had some pretty awesome times together, me and Angie. The strange thing is, I keep having these odd day dreams. Angie is always there, sitting with me, surrounded by several sets of twins who look suspiciously like both of us. We're sitting on a couch I've never seen in a house that resides only in this dream world.

What is this all about? Am I mental?

But, as bizarre as it is, I am constantly planning on what steps I need to take to make that dream a reality.

The conclusion to my pondering, you ask?

I think I'll just have to marry the silly bird and be done with it. I don't know if that's what she really wants, but it's worth a shot to ask. I mean, Only a few blokes get a chance to spend the rest of forever with a girl like Angelina. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll be one of them.

Crazy, beautiful, bloody trickster.

Okay all you A/F fans, I need some feedback you swash buckling people (don't have any idea where that came from, but...who knows?

REVIEW!


End file.
